For My People
by KiGo-lover
Summary: The Flame is in Clarkes reach and its her only choice to save her people and Lexa's as well. While the Flame will give her guidance it will also bring her dreams to life and distract her in ways she hadn't considered. May we meet again. Clarke/Lexa, Octavia/Echo, Luna/Raven, Rewrite of show because I can.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own The 100 Book or TV show any way shape or form. I am in no way associated with any that is in connection to either the book or TV show. I am simply a fan that desired a rewrite. This will ultimately lead to Clexa and other lesbian pairings. IF you do not like such things I suggest you go find something you wish to read. I will update as I find inspiration.

~~~ (Clarkes POV) ~~~

"It's to dangers Clarke. I won't let you do this! You could die and I won't let that happen, that's why I smashed that chamber! I can't lose you too…" My mother was clearly worried.

"You won't! Your vision showed me dying of radiation poisoning but that's impossible now. You made sure of that when you smashed the machine back on the island, and if the blood were to harm me, I would be showing symptoms wouldn't I? I'm not going to die of radiation unless we get locked out of the bunker! Besides everything is too dangerous," I huffed as I ran my hand through my hair pacing the room. "Just because something is dangerous doesn't mean we should give up. If that were the case we wouldn't be on earth, we all would have died at the hand of Grounders, Mountain Men or even the Reapers when we first got here. We've come so far, we can't give up now."

"But the flame could kill you! You weren't born with Nightblood! You're not Lexa!" She practically yelled as I watched her face turned to anguish and fear.

I walked toward her grabbing both her hands in mine; I held them in each of my hands as I looked back appreciative, hurt, yet certain. "I know I'm not _her_ ; I'm not trying to be either, but what choice do we have left? Without it we are all dead. Even with our guns we would be powerless fighting all 12 clans. We need them as much as they need us. They only understand leadership through their Commander."

She opened her mouth to objection again as I let go of her hands. "Dad knew our people were stronger as one, it's why he wanted to tell everyone about the Ark." She visibly winced as I brought him up. In the chaos of our daily lives neither of us had spoken about him, at least not since I found out she was the origin of his death, not Wells as I previously thought. I watched as her face twisted to sadness and grief. I knew it was horrible of me to bring him up in our divergence but I needed to establish a point. "Dad and Lexa just wanted everyone to have a fighting chance, we are all equal in their eye; Evan Kane wants this. This will work mom, it has too." I felt like I was repeating those final words frequently lately. I watched as she turned and took a few steps away from me. _Maybe I went too far bringing up Dad?_

My mother had gone quiet, far too quiet, I needed her to advocate and support me in order for this to even be feasible. As her silence continued I was regretting my words more by the second. Bring up my father only reminded her that she was the reason of his death. I know she didn't mean for my father to get floated but what did she think would happen? I still hated Jaha for making the call but he still had many uses, after all he did find the bunker. Although I will never respect him again, I would heed his council at times. In his eyes, my mother's and all others adults that came from space saw me as nothing but a child and challenged everything I said. I was begging to wish I was born a grounder more and more as the days passed. _Maybe I would of meet Lexa sooner in another life…_

I looked up as my mother turned back to me. "What do you need me to do?"

 _Why? Why did I think this would be a good idea or even work, I'm not her._ I listened to the echoing bell signaling the start of my ascension to Commander. _Commander… Lexa…_ I echo those words in my head again. While I wait for all the current leaders to gather here in the tower, in the very room where Lexa sat proudly and menacingly; I find myself staring at her chair. My heart still aches for her like nothing else I have ever felt before. What I wouldn't give to hold her, see her again, or just tell her how much she meant to me even in our little time together. Is it weird to say I feel like a totally different person after meeting her?

Sure I was imprisoned on The Ark for trying to defy our leaders but it was to protect everyone. In response I was sent down to earth with 99 other juvenilia's, well a 100 if you count Bellamy for trying to protect his sister, the only family he had left. Our crimes ranged from breaking crew few, disobeying rules to even a few murders. Thinking back now, the rules on the Ark were ridicules. Octavia was imprisoned for simply being born a second child to her mother. When we first came down it was a shock to see her in person. Some of the others were calling her the girl under the floor; Bellamy put an end to that just as quickly as he became a leader to the other 100. He was such an ass back then, his own greed and selfishness nearly killed the rest of our people on the ark. That being said, I don't know what I would do without him now. He showed his true colors when we had to fight Grounders back when we first met them; then again when we had to fight the Mountain Men and Reapers. If I ever had a brother I feel like it would be the same connection I have grown with Bellamy. He's been there from the bad to the most horrible so far. For someone who didn't know me on the Ark he knew me better than anyone else ever has, well besides _her._

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My hardest moment so far was taking Fin's life. The look on Fin's face and Raven's heartbreaking cries broke something in me and still haunted me from time to time in my sleep. The only time I really slept soundly was in Lexa's arms, which is funny considering I was her prisoner at first. She and her people started to call me Wanheda, meaning Commander of Death, a name the grounders still called me both fearing me and being envious. I wasn't the only to receive such a name. I half smirked to myself. Octavia has earned the title 'Sky Reaper' and not only is feared but respected, well at least by Trikru.

I was broken from my thoughts as I turned towards the rattling doors being pushed opened as leaders from Ice Nation, Trikru and the other clans leaders joined, Gaia aka Flame keeper, and myself in the throne room. _No turning back now._ Almost everyone was gathered. I watched as Indra walked in, her confusion evident like all the other leaders as to what what's going on.

I watched as her eyes locked on to her daughter. She walked straight to her. "What is the meaning of this Gaia?" her voice was demanding.

Gaia firmly stared back at her mother, "In due time when all are here to witness."

Indra annoyance was written all over her face but she stood back with her generals and waited.

I looked around the room, Roan, Echo and the rest of his imitate people would be the last to arrive. They were the ones I was worried about the most. If anyone would ruin my plan it would be them.

 _Of course Roan is taking his sweet time. He was there when I received my 'Nightblood' it's only a matter a time before he figures out my plan._ I steeled my nerves. This was my only option and I hope damn well it would work. My people are not fighters, and without a commander for the grounders it's impossible to control them. Hell it's been impossible to control my own people. Leading the 100 was one thing once I earned their respect but the rest of our people… In their eyes I was still a child. If we were Grounders none of that would have mattered. Why couldn't they see I was trying to do what's best for everyone? Not just Skycrew but the Grounders as well.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Roan demanded in a harsh tone as he walked with urgency into the room, his eyes had a fiery look to them. The other leaders looked from one another questioningly as the Ice King, their now leader commanded an answer from myself and Gaia. Even in his annoyance I could tell he was confused, causing surprise among the other Grounders, but none to me. This plan formed after Octavia found out about the island and that I had injected night blood into my own. She divulged that Roan thought the flame was broken. Not only that but all other night bloods were dead beside's Luna and myself and yet here we stand. Echo stood by his side, her hand on her sword, no doubt ready to kill me. I would feel more worried since Octavia and Bellamy aren't here but with Luna beside me, staring down Echo, I felt confident and ready.

Both Luna and I stood tall and firm with our heads held high as Gaia spoke. "Now that everyone has gathered the Ceremony can commence."

Roan folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at us. "Neither of you are fit to be the Commander," his words sent ripples of mummers through the large crowd that occupied the room.

I questioned if he knew we actually had the flame or if this was a ploy so that the others wouldn't find out he tried to have it destroyed.

Luna smiled a brilliantly defiant smile, "Do you plan to test your sword against mine if I so choose to become the Commander?" her voice laced with mockery. She was trained to kill from a young age; although she seemed mellow when we first meet I knew she was a force to be reckoned with.

I steeled my nerves again as I felt a chill down my spine, I can't tell you how glad I am to have her on my side right now…

Echo gripped her sword tighter starting to unsheathe it until Roan put his hand out stopping her. "Hold, it would take Luna little effort to destroy you." Roan warned Echo, only causing a wicked grin on Luna lips.

Gaia pulled out a piece of clothe with the infinity symbol on it. I could see the wheels turning in Roans head. I know he was dying to ask how we had something he had seen broken, but such a question would only enrage his people. I'm not entirely sure what would happen if the other grounders knew he let something so important be broken. Although some traditions have changed I fell that would shatter every hope and system they have left.

Gaia took my hand placing it over the ceremonial alter as she sliced my palm, I swallowed putting forward my best front to remain in control as my black blood dripped out in to it, and with it more murmurs and gasped emerged throughout the crowed.

I watched as Roan inhaled deeply, as he raised his head up with the defiance of a leader and narrowed his eyes at me. "Your blood isn't pure."

I mimicked his look and head tilt as I stood with as much authority as I could. "Night blood is night blood," I countered.

His nostrils flared in anger, "Your blood was engineered by Sky Crew! I saw firsthand!" He yelled out so everyone could hear.

"It's fake like her! She has no right to ascend!" Echo called out afterwards.

I could hear people yell out their agreement with the pair. Gaia merely stood watching, and looking at me expectantly. Luna glanced at me but said nothing as she stood also waiting for me.

I saw my mother's fear as the crowed grew more upset.

I closed my eyes for a moment as I inhaled deeply. I calmed my nerves one more time, opened my eyes and looked around the room as I spoke out loudly over all. "It doesn't matter how I have Nightblood, what matter is that I do." Many of the leaders grew quiet again as I started my speech. "Many of you often call me Wanheda, the Commander of Death; but I do not want death, I want life for all. I have not only brought down the Mountain Men, and Reapers but I have brought down the City of Life, a false hope that was brought to you all way before I came to Earth. Although I was not born one of you, I have fought beside you," I looked at Indra and the other Trikru leaders. "I have saved and freed some of you," I looked over at Echo, remembering that she was one of the Mountain Mens' victims. "And I have followed your rules and killed members of my people for what they have done to yours." I took a moment, fearing my voice would crack on me as I remembered those pained moments again of Fin and others we have lost along the way. I could feel my words sinking in to the crowed. Evan Roan and Echo seemed to be considering everything my people and I have done for them. "Without my people and I, you wouldn't have known about Priamfaya, nor would any of you be able to survive it." I walked around the alter to stand in front of the Throne. Lifting and squeezing my hand so more of my black blood dripped in down again; showing the people that regardless of how I have it, that I do in fact have Nightblood. "Roan says that my blood is not pure. He's right, my blood wasn't something I was born with, but it didn't kill me either. We all know that only Nightblood's can ascend, if I am not a true Nightblood, than it won't matter because the Flame will kill me."

I heard Luna speak up, "Anyone that has a problem with her ascending can take it up with me. She has my Loyalty as she has shown her's time and time again."

I couldn't help but smile at Luna's words. They were quite literally the nicest thing I will probably ever hear from her, especially about me. I looked straight at Roan and Echo, "Well you heard the lady, if you have any future objections you can take it up with her." I turned to Gaia, "Shall we?"

She nodded and gestured for me to kneel as I pulled my hair back to expose the back of my neck. I could feel her sharp blade and pain go down the back of my neck as warm blood trickled down my back.


	2. Chapter 2

A warning to everyone, I did the best proof reading I could but as you will tell, that is definitely not my strength. I looked for a Beta reader on here, but I realized as I read through profiles, I would waste to much time trying to find someone that actually likes this couple, like's girl/girl stories, and is okay with sex scenes. So I gave up on looking. Now, that being said, if any of you already know someone or are someone interested in taking on this task, then I encourage you to message me their info, yours or mine to them. Thank you! Also I want to thank you all for the support and feedback I apologize for not having a set schedule as some writers do, I will also not have a set amount for how long a chapter will be either. I go with the flow and the ideas that come to me.

~~~ (Octavia's POV) ~~~

I lifted both arms back over my head, my hands gripped tightly at the garden ho as I swung it down hard. I realized as it landed and dirt flew up splattering my face, that I was using much more strength than I intended too. The cold wet dirt broke me from my mindless task. I left the farm tool imbedded in the ground, so that I could wipe the dirt with the shirt I was wearing. My eyes wondered out along the hill side. I admired the farm Llian had grown up on. He's a sweet guy and welcomed distraction from Lincoln; but the way he has started to look at me has me worried. He loves me; but I don't feel the same for him. _Lincoln was the one for me. He understood me the way no others person has. He could see and bring outsides of me that I didn't know even existed._ I sighed out a heavy relief glad that Llian was gone right now.

After that woman stopped by yesterday, he left to talk to his neighbors to figure out what was going on. I rested both my hands on top of the tool before placing my chin on top of them, I looked out taking in the scenery again. I love Earth, the look, smell touch and feel of it. Something about this vast world makes me feel free. I miss my mom; but I don't miss being locked under that floor in such a tiny space or the way her and Bellamy fought about what was right for me.

I was broken from my thoughts once more as I heard footsteps approaching. I turned back towards the house to see that same damn woman and a few men approaching. _Fuck… Really?_ I continued with the garden again until I heard the woman speaking in her native language.

"What's the matter Sky Reaper?"

"Maybe she thought we wouldn't recognize her?" I turned as the guy on her left said.

"You killed my friend," The man to her right said, "I could never forget you."

I whipped the rest of my body around. Ho back in hand just in time as one of the guys charged me. I hit him a couple times before the other guy broke my make shift weapon in half. I drove one half of the tool into his friend's guts, before impaling the other half in to the other asshole. I continued with a spin kick in to the female that knocked her to the ground. I pulled half the ho back out of one of the guys and started swing like crazy back at the woman. I could feel her blood splattering against my face. I wasn't counting how many times I hit her, but fuck if I cared any more. I stopped when I heard more footsteps approaching; I dropped the weapon when I saw Lliam had return. He looked at me and I presume his former friends bodies with grim horror and sadness. I walked toward him with my head held high. "I can't change who I am." My voice was cold and emotionless as I walked away.

It didn't take me long to gather what little gear I had in his cottage. I swung by his stable and collected my horse. Once we were outside I hopped up on to his back and started riding towards Polis.

~~~ (Clarkes POV) ~~~

I heard Gaia utter those magical Priestess words. Words that I've once witness bring the little chip to life with limbs of its own. I gasped as I felt the first tentacle limbs attach to something in me. I felt as if I was witnessing something so amazing and world shattering at the same time. I could feel the chip's power surge through my body sending pulsating electric wave after wave through my body. Next thing I know everything was dark. As crazy as this might sound I felt as if I was nowhere. Rationally thinking I knew my body was still physical in the throne room at polis. But then it was as if I was the only thing that existed. No one else, and if felt as if time was standing still, that is if there were such a thing in whatever the hell this place is.

A flash of white occurred, and there I was standing before a room of men and woman I had never laid eyed on. Well, all but Ally that is. The AI took shape of its main creator and stood directly in front of me. I took in a deep shaky breath as she reached out and touched my shoulder. I was lost in the pure power of the chip, her power. My body started burning up; the feeling was so burly, I thought I was in an actual fire and that my skin was melting.

I dropped to the floor in a curled up ball and scream in agony. I don't know what she did to me but I was back in the throne room, not that I ever truly left. The chip felt like it was trying to rip me apart starting with my nerves. I gritted my teeth and managed to take in sharp short breaths, I tried not to thrash about. I suppose I should of expected something like this to happen. After all I wasn't born an actual nightblood. I was fighting the overwhelming feeling that was trying to take over me completely. It was a struggle but it wasn't long until I started regain my hearing. I could hear my mother's voice and Roans along with the others voices in the background. Mind you I couldn't understand what they were saying even though they are probably only about 10 feet away. My mother was probably less than that.

God this pain was unbearable. I gritted my teeth even harder while trying to surprise another scream. Death had to feel better than this; at this point I would consider welcoming it. I felt myself subsuming to unconsciousness as things felt blurrier and the voices around me faded away.

" _Don't fight it Clarke, your doubting yourself and resisting the flame. Accept it and its power. Become one with the flame, with my people, your people, OUR people."_ Her voice was so vivid and clear I swear Lexa was beside me. I could feel her hand in mine. _"Become one with me Clarke."_

I gripped her hand tight, afraid to lose her again. I imagined what it would feel like to float in space, up in the sky with my father. Would I actually experience a floating feeling like Lexa described about swimming or would death take me before I could feel anything else? The pain started to dissipate from my body. I'm still unclear if it was her words and somehow her, or if I did just give in with my thoughts, but I felt my body chill and my breathing returned to a somewhat normal pace.

As soon as my eyes opened, they landed on my hand and the hand still holding mine.

My eyes trailed up her wrist and up her arm as I heard Echo exclaim in her native tongue that the flame had rejecting me. "Such a thing has never happened to any of the other commanders! Do you all not see she would be a disgrace as a Commander?! She is not even one of us and yet she has the audacity to take on such a sacred task with fake blood?!"

I smiled happily and hopeful but my eyes landed on Niylah's worrisome and fearful face, not Lexa's. I felt devastated all over again. I know it impossible to bring her back but last time in the city of light I was able to at least meet her again. I gave Niylah the best smile I could muster and squeezed her hand as she asked if I was alright. I didn't have the strength to answer her with any words. She need not feel the same as I. Beside her stood my mother, telling me not to move as she tried to examine me. I gently brushed them both off. I started this and I intend to follow it through. I couldn't stop because of others worries about me. This so called task as Echo put it would be the difference between life and death for humanity.

I picked myself up off the floor making sure to stand tall, quite possibly taller than I ever have before. I didn't answer either of them as I walked over to the throne. I had a new sense of purpose in my step as I walked up the few steps to the respected seat. I took one long slow deep breath. "Enough!" I yell silencing all in the room as everyone looked up at me." Echo's words carry truth to them." I scanned the room with my head held high holding as much pride and confidence as I could. I was surprised to see Bellamy, Octavia, Monty, Harper and a few others that weren't present before I started this ordeal. _Niylah must have come with them._ I thought as I squared my shoulders away. I felt myself standing in a rather dominate stance that commanded respect, not one I ever really used before, but this was all or nothing. I pictured Lexa with the same stance at some of her war counsels. _Watch over me my love_.

I spoke loud and slowly so all would hear me. "As you can see, my Nightblood is Nightblood. I am not like any of your other Commanders, I was born in space. You all know it and I would never deny it. And yet I am one of you, my people came from your people." I let my words absorb briefly before forged on. "They once not only lived on Earth but were born here."

"They abandoned us!" One of the grounder yelled over the others. The crowd roared their "YEAHS" shortly after the first instigator.

"I don't know each individual circumstance that ended them up in space, but we have learned of their history, history I wish to share with all of you if you wish it. Without Skaikru it's doubtful that any of you would know about Praimfaya, the bunker, or even know how to work any of the equipment in it to live. If that equipment isn't run properly there is only a slow dehydrate and starving death for anyone in the bunker." I watched as realization gathered on the other leaders faces. Their stances turned from defensive to more warm accepting and understanding as hands dropped off weapons.

"If I could turn back time;" I paused to think about everyone I had lost, and the chain of events that brought me to this moment. I looked up in a daze and I swear she was standing before me in the crowd, my eyes locked on to hers. "I would in a heartbeat. I would give my breath for you're…" I trailed off before correcting myself and continuing. "for our last Commander." Lexa wore one of the saddest yet stunning smiles I had ever seen from her. She was beautiful but a ping of guilt hit my heart, seeing her like this reminded me of when I would see Fin. The thought alone made me want to drop back down to my knees and let Priamfaya wipe my existence off the face of Earth. I closed my eyes to regain my composure and sure enough when I opened my eyes she was gone, but her presence remained. Even though I could no longer see her, I felt she was still by my side watching over me and the others.

I started again "But even with the flame that's something I cannot do. What I can do, is keep my word to your last Commander and to Roan," I looked over at him, "and all of you like I have been. We will survive this together as one clan." I looked over to Octavia who at some point of my speech had grabbed on to Bellamy's hand. For a second I thought she was going to cry. I almost wanted to cry with her.

I felt something rise in me. I'm not sure what the feeling is considered, but I felt like I could take on anyone. As if I was but wasn't myself. "And if someone disagrees we could always have a Conclave to decide the next Leader."

"I see Lexa was teaching you quite a bit for you to know what Conclaves are used for." Roan proclaimed.

In all honesty I'm not sure how I knew about Conclaves. It's not something I recall talking to Lexa about but it's so hard remembering every detail of the words we once shared. I bowed my head briefly out of respect. "She taught me more than you shall ever know." I couldn't help the grin that played across my lips.

He must have liked my answer because I saw his lips curl into a smirk for concise moment.

"Will you be fighting on your peoples behalf?" Echo sneered forth.

"If that's what it comes to then yes, but as I recall if I choose, I can have a champion fight on my behalf." I countered.

Octavia had a smirk of her own playing across her features as she gestured to some dry blood on her face. "I'm always up for a fight. I'll take you on anytime."

"As if I would let you take that honor from me." Luna crossed her arms and looked over at Octavia. I watched as the two stared each other down.

I cleared my throat to get their attention as well as everyone else. "Priamfaya well be here in about 6 days time. We all know the bunker is only big enough for so many. As one clan we will all have to make sacrifices. If we could we would help all survive, but with the Ark's and Mount Weather destroyed this is our only option. So I leave the task of figuring out who will survive and who won't to each of your leaders. Choose wisely as we will all be stuck underground in a cramped area for the next 5 years at least. They will also be accepting Skaikru and me as their Commander." I sat down in the throne, my body sitting upright in a manner that commanded authority as I narrowed my eyes and spoke curtly. "I will not tolerate the destruction of the human race. Nor that anyone clan or person has more of a right than another." I scanned the room again. Watching the reactions of all, I saw two clan leaders to the back corner furthest away from Bellamy and the others talking among themselves before walking briskly away.

"Well, you heard your Commander give you all an order. What are you still standing around for there's work to be done?" Roan barked out making the room clear out of all except for Skaikru, himself and his second in command.

My mother ran up to me again and began to check me over.

"I'm amazed you're not dead." Echo chimed with something between a smirk and grim facial expression.

"Go float yourself!" Octavia hiss out.

Echo growled back as she reached for her sword. "Make me Sky Reaper!"

Octavia grabbed her sword as well and tried to lung forward. She didn't get very far when Luna grabbed her by the back of her collar and Bellamy stepping between the two.

"Are we going need to separate you two for the next five years?" He asked somewhat annoyed by the thought.

I watched Echo's amused expression at Octavia; whom still was trying to lunge forward even though that clearly wasn't working out with Luna's firm grasp.

Roan shook his head and answered for her. "No. Echo will behave or she will be banished." His voice portrayed a warning to her and his intentions if anything she did betrayed their new Commander. "My people are already on their way and will be here in a three day's time. Until then we will help in any preparations and with any trouble that is caused."

Echo stepped back in to a more relaxed motion. Her hand fell from her weapon once again. "As my King commands."

Octavia smacked Luna's hand away from her earning an small smile from Luna. "She trouble." Her words were blunt as she glared at Echo with a look that could kill.

"Enough!" I yelled out once again, I'm not sure if it was the affects of the Chip or my bodies fight against it but I felt drained and this bickering wasn't getting us anywhere. "There's a lot of work to be done for everyone."

Monty and Harper leaned against one another as Harper voiced out. "What can we do to help?"

"I need you two, Bellamy and Octavia to go to the island and get Raven and the others along with whatever useful gear we could use. Take the rover and the truck we managed to save it will be quicker." Clarke ordered.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Bellamy asked as he glanced at me then to Roan, Echo and Luna.

"I'm going with." Luna declared.

Octavia eyes meet her. "Why?"

Luna crossed her arms over her chest. "I left something important there; I intend to retrieve no matter the cost."

"What?"Monty asked.

"That's my business." She stated coldly back.

"Well then that's one thing settled." Clarke looked back to Roan and Echo. "We need hunting parties to gather as much food as we can."

"There is a place that would be suitable in the bunker to house goats for their milk. We need to gather all we can. If the trackers can capture rabbits we can breed for another food source we will have a good source of meat for when whatever is hunted runs out. The horses are too big and take too much care to store even in such a place, its best they be killed for their meat and smoked while we have the chance." Niylah added.

I turned back to Roan, "Think you can see to all that?"

He nodded and he and Echo were off.

"But my horse…" Octavia half pleaded which promoted Niylah to place her hand on Octavia's shoulder.

"It is a better painless death for them. I am sorry for your loss." She said with such gentleness that earned a nod from Octavia.

Luna turned towards the door as she called over her shoulder to the group. "We're losing light."

Everyone in the group turned and followed except for Bellamy. "You don't look to good." He always had a keen attention to me, I often imagined him as an older brother if I ever had one.

Abigail started to check Clarke over again with a concerned look. "You have a slight fever. You've done enough for now, Kane and Jaha can take care of the Bunker preparations, for now you need rest."

Bellamy looked at Niylah and cracked a playful smile. "I can count on you to take care of her can't I?"

She smiled back. "She is in very skilled hands."

Abigail frowned. "A mother doesn't need to hear such things."

Bellamy and Niylah shared a small smile as I felt my cheeks burn hot with heat. I wobbled forward. Niylah braced me against her as we all walked towards the door. "I assure you she is in very safe hands." Niylah reassured my mother.

We all split into different directions for our task. Niylah and I walked quietly along the hall way towards the room I once shared with Lexa. As we neared our destination I gripped Niylah's hand, she mirrored my actions. When we reached the door Niylah stopped and at me, she must have seen how torn I was. I can hear her speak softly, "This may be the last time you ever see this room."

I looked up at her with surprised registration. I hadn't considered that. The first wave wiped out most buildings, this next wave could wipe out everything it hits. Niylah helped me find the courage I needed to push open the door. Of all the things on earth that I can't take with me, this room was one thing I wanted to etch in to my memories for ever. _If only I had my cornel slip to take a picture of this, or the time to sketch this place._

I spent some time walking around the room where I first sketched Lexa asleep on the couch. My hand trailed along the back of the couch. I looked down at my fingers running across the back of the couch wondering when I had let go of Niylah's hand and not even realized it. As soon as I entered the room I had become lost in my bitter sweet memories. I continued towards the bedroom. The thought of entering the room made me sick but I could feel that familiar intense heat rise in my body as well. At one point I thought loved Finn and losing him was the most heart wrecking thing in this world. Boy was I wrong, losing him was nothing compared to Lexa.

My hand landed on the door and I gave it a gentle shove. Everything was just as we left it, minus the blood. I walked toward the bed and fell forward in to it. I gripped the blankets in my hands as I inhaled the familiarly scent of Lexa that still managed to cling to the fabric. I let out a quiet moan as I readjusted myself on the bed to lie on my back and look up at the ceiling.

"I thought I would find you here." Niylah sat on the bed beside me. I felt a cold wet clothe run across my neck, it sent a shuttered through me causing me to bolt upright, the rag felt refreshing against my skin. "Lift your arms so I can get your shirt off you. We need to cool you down and clean some of this sweat from you." Niylah face told me she wouldn't be taking no for an answer. Not that I would argue with her anyway, my body was burning up again producing an insane amount of sweat.

I did as I was told. Lifting my arms over my head along with my shirt, before I could even get it fully off I felt that cold rag again my collar bone. Another moan elicited from my lips as I tugged my shirt off the rest of the way. I smiled at Niylah's light red tinted cheeks and her sweet yet beautiful smile that spread across her lips. "Thank you."

Niylah's hand froze briefly when the words left my mouth. Her hands continued their task down along one side of my ribs to my stomach. "I haven't done anything for you Wanheda."

Is it wrong to say I love when she calls me that? Don't get me wrong I loved when Lexa called me it too but it was Niylah that informed me that her people called me Wanheda. Her hand distracted me as it continued up the other side of my stomach and abs again, then up one of my breast cupping it through the rag. I gasped and arched in to her touch as her fingers found my nipple through the thin fabric. They didn't stay there long but it was enough to send a throb between my legs. I studied her face as her smile broaden, she was watching her hand as she continued to my other breast, eliciting the same reaction once again form me. I used my thumb and index finger to lift her chin up so she looked back in to my eyes. "You're wrong. You've done everything for me. I don't deserve such love and devotion. I love you and want you safe but there's still a part of me that will always belong to her." I let go of her chin as her lips close on mine. The kiss was soft yet demanding; I kissed back deepening the kiss until I felt her pull back.

She shook her head as her hands pulled back. "I do not ask for all of you. I am not asking to replace her either."

I felt sadness ping my heart.

"But I wouldn't simply hand you over either." My heart did a summersault at her blunt yet romantic words. It started racing as she climbed up on to my lap with her legs straddling me "You have brought something back to life inside me. Something I didn't realize I was missing until you found me in the forest." She leaned her head against mine. "You've done everything for me and for my people." She leaned down; I could feel her hot breath against my ear as she spoke in a husky voice. "If you wish to thank me, I suggest you do it properly, if you have the strength that is."

I laughed as I pushed her back on to the bed. "Taking advantage of a sick girl are we?"

She pulled me down on top of her before flipping me over on to my back. "With that strength you seem to be okay to me. However I would rather you not exert too much energy just yet. Our people need their Commander, but I need you now. I feared I was going to lose you." She kissed down along my exposed skin as her hand snaked its way in to my pants. Her long fingers easily found my clit and started to rub gently, I squirmed at her touch. My nipples were already hard and her need for me only trigged my arousal that had already built from her so called cleaning. Her hot breathe was back on my ear and ghosting against my neck. My body trembled as I grabbed at her hand that was manipulating me. It only encouraged her as her strokes grew stronger. "Relax Wanheda." It didn't take me very long before I felt a small wave of pleasure wash over my body.

My hand weaved in to her hair, allowing me to pull her down for a heated kiss. While I was busy kissing her I could vaguely feel her liberating me from my pants. I worked at hers wanting to easy her of her worries and get some of her pent up sexual desire out while we had the chance. After all who knows when we will get another chance like this? I pulled her down so that we were both on our sides. I would usually spend time exploring her body and making her feel loved but it wasn't needed by the feel of her wetness that pooled between her legs. I gently plunged two fingers in to her that slide in with easy from her moisture. Almost as soon as I did I felt her do the same to me. I called her name out softly as I worked my fingers deeper. I could feel her fingers speeding up as I found it harder to breath. She pushed back against a spot deep within me that drove me crazy. The wave was back but it felt like it was building as I stroked faster and faster, wanting her to come with me. I'm unsure of whether I made her come from my fingers or not but she certainly made me come. I'm not sure if it was because of the day I had, or if perhaps the chip was doing something to me, or the fact that I thought I saw Lexa again. Being caught by her with Niylah like this in her bed gave me an Earth shattering orgasmi. But I knew she wasn't real, what caught my real interested and pushed me over was her touching the table next to the bed and calling out my name at the same time as Niylah. I felt myself subcoming to my exhaustion, but before I fell asleep I could feel Niylah shuttering in my arms. Regardless of how she came or for what reason I was just happy I could do the same to her and that I heard Lexa call out my name again. I fought my sleep long enough to steal one last glance at the table Lexa had touched.


End file.
